A door can be coupled to a door frame using hinges. Generally, due to the difficulty in achieving vertical and angular alignment of the door within the frame, doors are frequently pre-hung within the frame at a factory prior to purchase and installation. However, it may be inconvenient to replace the door frame every time a new door is needed.